Dean's firsts
by ShadowWinchester
Summary: Just a short story about Dean saying his first word... probably more about Dean's firsts later
1. First word

Dean's first word

It was Saturday and the little Winchester family was in the living room. Mary was sitting on the loveseat reading a book while John and little Dean were on the floor. Dean giggled when his father tickled his tummy and made funny noises.

"Say _daddy_, little one. _Da-ddy_," coaxed John looking at his firstborn expectantly.

Dean looked up at his daddy with innocent green eyes, without making any coherent sounds.

"_Da-ddy_, say it Ace, _da-ddy."_

Dean laughed at his dad and pounded his little fists against his thighs rocking to and fro on his diapered bottom.

Pointing at himself, John tried it again: "Who is that? I'm your _Da-ddy."_

"John, leave him alone, he will start speaking when he is ready," said Mary looking lovingly at her two men.

"Come here, Dean-o, mommy and you are getting some pie. You like pie, don't you?", Mary got up and took her little boy into her arms.

Dean smiled at her, clapping his little hands: "_Pie!"_

"Did he just…," asked John getting to his feet.

"Do you want some pie Dean?" Mary asked her son.

"Pie! Pie!" repeated the little boy like a mantra clapping his hands and bouncing in his mother's arms.

Mary laughed as she saw John's face, "Oh come on, daddy, don't be jealous of pie."


	2. Eating on his own

First noodles with tomato-sauce

It was evening and the Winchester family had just sat down for dinner. Dean was in his highchair between John and Mary happily using his spoon and bowl to make _ music_.

"Hey Ace, if you want something to eat, I need your bowl," said John to his baby boy trying to get his plate.

"Eat?" Dean looked confused at his dad before grinning and continuing even more to clap his spoon against the bowl, "De eat… pie … De… pie…pie…" the little one chanted.

"Sorry baby, but it's noodles with tomato-sauce, today, now give mommy your bowl," said Mary putting the pots on the table.

After getting the little child to give up his music making, Mary put a small amount of rigatoni noodles and sauce in her child's bowl putting it out of his reach while serving John and herself.

"Dean, give daddy your spoon so you can eat."

"Mine!" shouted the scamp hugging the cutlery to his chest, away from John's hand.

"Dean, I can't feed you without the spoon," sighed John; out of the few words Dean knew, _mine_ was his favourite word at the moment.

"De eat. De… De…" babbled the little boy.

"Ok… let's try…" John took Dean's bowl carefully blowing the food to cool it down so his little boy wouldn't burn his tongue.

"John… tomato-sauce might not be the best idea for Dean's first try to eat by himself," came Mary's voice.

"Ah… don't worry, Mar, he's a big boy, he will do just fine."

"You'll clean him up afterward," Mary said with an evil smile, sure that at the end of the meal not only Dean but John as well would be covered in sauce.

"There you go, my little man," said John an put the bowl in front of Dean.

Mimicking his parents Dean started to push his noodles around, stirring his spoon in the bowl, before reaching in with his other hand grabbing two noodles and stuffing them into his mouth, smearing sauce all over his face in seconds.

"Ugh… Dean don't use your fingers, use your spoon," instructed John, reaching over to put his hand over Dean's scooping up some noddles.

"NO!" Dean shouted pushing his dad's hand away, flinging the noodles onto John's shirt.

"Thanks son, point taken, you'll do it alone," murmured John shooting an annoyed glance at his laughing wife.

Dean happily babbled, again stirring his food with the spoon and eating with his fingers.

"Daah," Dean clapped his dad on his arm with the spoon, again leaving a tomato trace on him, the table and John.

John looked at Dean who had a rigatoni on his index finger waving it in front of his dad's face.

John took Dean's wrist and slurped the noodle off of his child's finger. "Thanks, Ace."

Dean giggled and put another noodle on his finger, again offering it to his dad.

"You eat it, Ace; look dad has his own noodles," with that John showed Dean his spoon and putting it in his mouth afterwards.

At the end of the meal, Dean was covered in tomato-sauce from head to toe, having turned his bowl upside down over his head before his parents could react. John also looked as if he had lost a fight with the noodle monster, only Mary miraculously managed to stay clean.

"Come on, little noodle monster, let's get you into the bath," said John scooping his son up and walking with him towards the bathroom. It's needless to say that John was soaked after giving his son a bath and also changed into some sweat pants and a shirt.

Mary hugged both her freshly washed boys and took Dean into her arms cuddling him, before putting him down to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please Review :)


	3. Getting lost

**Grumpy Dean gets lost in the supermarket**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two year old Dean walked, his tiny hand in his father's larger one, between his parents through the aisles of a supermarket. They needed groceries and some clothes for the little boy. However, it didn't seem to be the best day to go shopping with Dean. From first thing in the morning the little boy had been in a bad mood. He didn't like his breakfast, didn't like the outfit his mommy had dressed him in and nothing could hold his attention for longer than five minutes. Bored and whining he had followed his mother through the house being in the way almost all of the time and starting to cry if Mary told him to go play with his toys. John had tried to keep the little one entertained with everything he could think of; still no toy car, no jigsaw, nothing helped Dean's mood. When it was time to go shopping, Dean had crossed his arms over his chest, making it a fight to put him in his jacket. John had hoped that his little boy would fall asleep during the car ride, but his child had sat with the biggest pout imaginable in his booster seat, arms folded over his chest again. At the supermarket Dean had refused to sit in the shopping cart and that's how he was now walking beside his dad who had told him that he was to behave or they would have a _talk_.

Dean bored and angry dragged his feet and from time to time pulled on his father's hand to get free, but John was having none of that and just held on tighter.

"What kind of cereals do you want, Dean-o?" asked Mary hoping to get Dean out of his current state of mind by including him in the shopping decisions.

"L'cky ch'rms," mumbled the little boy, again trying to get his hand free by pulling with his whole weight in the other direction.

"De-an!" said John warningly pulling his child to his side.

"'m big boy, walk 'lone," the boy whined.

John looked at Dean for a moment before sighing, "Ok kiddo, but you'll stay right next to me, you got me? If you try to walk away, you'll sit in the cart."

Dean nodded and John let go of his boy's hand.

Somehow walking on his own seemed to improve Dean's mood rapidly and soon the little boy was toddling from shelf to shelf asking his dad and mom either what this or that was or asking to buy whatever he found. Sure, they were slowed down by their little boy, but having him smiling again made up for that and they had nothing else planned so far. Arriving at the children's clothing Dean immediately ran over to ha shelve with Batman sweaters. He grabbed the first one on the pile and turning back to his parents knocked the pile over as well as a second one next to it.

"I have, peeeease?" he asked pleadingly oblivious to the mess he'd made.

"Dean, look what you've done," Mary said, pointing behind the little boy.

"Uh… so-rry."

Mary walked over, took the sweater some sizes to big out of Dean's hand, while John already started to pick up the clothes. Mary quickly found one sweatshirt in Dean's size and gave it to the boy with orders to put it in their cart.

Little Dean looked around, which cart was theirs? There! He had spotted a cart with Lucky Charms in it that had to be the one. But when he walked over a woman appeared, put something in the cart and pushed it in front of her down the aisle. Confused Dean toddled after the woman, his head set on putting his new shirt in the cart just as his mom had told him. Stumbling after the woman who seemed to have taken the Winchesters' cart, Dean didn't recognize that he was no longer in sight of his parents. Due to his short legs it didn't take long and the boy had lost the woman who had finished her shopping and was headed directly to the checkout lane. Turning around a corner and again not seeing the woman he was following, Dean turned round; maybe his mom and dad could help him find their cart. But where were his parents? Dean walked back were he had come from or so he thought. In the beginning the little one was determined to find the way back to his parents, but all too soon his legs felt heavy, his lower lip was quivering and tears started to fall. Tired and frightened the little, boy who had actually managed to toddle back to the clothes departmnet, crawled under one of the clothes racks.

Meanwhile John and Mary had found their little boy missing. Trying to sty calm, John started searching the aisles near by while his wife went to the information desk to have them make an announcement. The other customers were made aware of the missing child and asked to keep their eyes open, Mary was allowed to speak as well, directly addressing her child and telling him to ask an adult to bring him back to the information desk. Unfortunately Dean was far to upset to hear it. John was now systematically searching through the clothes department helped by two shop assistants. Coming up empty handed in the child section, they started anew in the men's department. John was looking under a bargain counter when he suddenly stopped and listened. There it was again, almost too quiet to hear, the sobbing of a child that must be somewhere near by. Quickly looking into every other hiding spot John could think of, he quickly pulled away the jackets on the rack and there he was greeted by the sight of his little boy, head buried in his arms on the knees and sobbing.

"Hey Dean-o, it's me, daddy," said John crouching down and reaching for his toddler.

The child's head shot up and only seconds later John found his arms full of a crying boy, clinging to him as if he was a lifeline.

"Hush now, it's ok, I've got ya, Daddy's got you, Dean," said John rubbing calming circles on his boys back and continued mumbling words of comfort into his son's ears.

As soon as Dean had calmed down some, John went over to the information desk where his wife was still waiting. However, Dean refused to let go of his dad and Mary had to content with rubbing her son's back and kissing his head. After some more reassuring their son that everything was ok now, the parents headed for the checkout hoping that not something essentially was missing. After paying they got to the car and John buckled his son into his car seat; the child was sleeping after the exhausting and stressful experience.

~;~Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~

"Hey, sleepy head, you're awake now?" asked John his son, who had started moving around the couch where he had been put after arriving home.

The boy blinked sleepily at first but soon was sitting up and watching his cautiously.

"Daddy mad?" he whispered.

"No Ace, Daddy isn't mad, but you scared me and Mommy. Why did you walk off?" John asked calmly.

"Mommy sayed, me should put shirty in cart. But w'man pushed 'way. But Dean doing wh't Mommy sayed, so me f'llow," explained the boy seriously.

John rubbed his chin for a moment before addressing his son, "That wasn't our cart Dean, you mistook it for ours."

"Dean not took cart!" protested the boy.

"_Mistook_ Dean, it means you thought it was ours but it wasn't it was the woman's cart," explained John.

"But Dean's L'cky Ch'rms in it."

"Oh Dean-o, the woman was buying Lucky Charms, too.

Just promise me, next time you tell Mommy or Daddy if you think someone is taking our cart, okay? Don't walk away again, ok?"

The child thought about that for a moment than nodded, "Dean pwomis."

"That's my little boy," said John holding his arms open for Dean.

"Me big boy!" protested Dean, but had already launched himself into the inviting arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and will leave a review. (Anything: critic, praise, suggestions what "firsts" you want to read about…)**


	4. No nappy

**Hey sorry for the long wait. **

**Thanks to AlecDeanFan who was the only one giving me a review (what's with the rest of you reading and/or following my story? I really crave for reviews, it keeps me going).**

**My stepsister made a comment while watching Supernatural this chapter is the result of it **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was Sunday, a warm summer day, blue sky, almost no clouds. The Winchester family was in the back garden enjoying some family time. John had set up the kiddie pool for his two-and-a-half-year-old son Dean. The kid just seemed addicted to water since the beginning of summer. Said child was currently sleeping on his mommy's chest, one thumb in his mouth. Mary was on a sun-lounger in the shade reading by holding the book over her child's body. John was blowing up Dean's swim ring, so that his son could hit the water as soon as he woke up, what could happen any moment now. Just when John settled on the chair next to his wife and sleeping baby boy one of their annoying neighbours decided to ignore it was Sunday and started his lawnmower. Seconds later Dean's little body moved and he looked sleepily at his mommy.

"Noise," he stated yawning.

"Yup, sweetie, noisy it is," confirmed Mary putting the book down and sitting up with Dean in her lap.

Little Dean cuddled his mommy for some minutes before he started squirming to be let out of her grasp.

"Up!" the small boy demanded raising his arms towards his dad.

"Come here you rascal."

"Tiss!" Dean shouted and a laughing John obliged and gave his firstborn a kiss on the forehead.

"Does Daddy get a kiss, too?"

Dean considered his father's question for a moment, tilting his head to the side and then said, "Mommy tiss Daddy!" clapping his hands happily.

The parents laughed and John leaned over to give his wife a passionate kiss, still with his toddler in his arms.

"Down Daddy," demanded the child now.

"It's please Daddy, Ace," said John looking at the son on his lap.

"Peas?"

"There you go, Ace," said John putting his wriggling child on the grass.

"Wa-erl!" shouted Dean as he spotted the pool, "Wim?" he asked his dad.

"Sure Dean-o let's get your shirt off and swim ring on," said John standing up.

Both parents went with their child to the small round kiddie pool sitting down in the grass beside while Dean was happily splashing water around. Mary had brought the rubber duck as well as small plastic boats outside and was playing with her little son who squeezed the duck giggling at every sound the toy made. Half an hour later John headed into the house to get a new nappy, cookies and milk for Dean and coffee for him and Mary.

"Out you go, Ace, time to have a little snack," said John and lifted his child out of the water.

Dean stuck his lower lip out and pouted while his dad transferred him onto the sun-lounger to change his swim-nappy and as soon as his daddy had him out of it and leaned down to set it aside Dean had turned onto his tummy and carefully but quickly lowered himself down from the sun-lounger.

"Dean, where do you think you're going?" asked John sternly.

"Wa-er!" stated the two-and-a-half year old.

"No Ace, you're not going back, it's enough for the moment. Come here, you need a nappy and then you can have some cookies."

Dean stopped his toddling, but made no move back to his parent.

"Come here, kiddo," said John and waved with the fresh nappy.

"No, me big boy. No nappy!"

John was confused for a moment, never before had his son made any attempt to get rid of his nappies. Mary and him had discussed potty-training the child before, but Dean just hadn't seemed ready then. Considering all this for a minute, he came to the decision that it couldn't hurt leaving Dean in his birthday suit while in the garden. After a last look at Mary who nodded her consent, John put the nappy down.

"Ok Ace, no nappy, but come back here now. There are cookies waiting for you."

Grinning Dean toddled back to his parents and snuggled into his mommy on the sun-lounger. As soon as her son had found a comfortable sitting position Mary had handed him his milk and some chocolate cookies. While Mary and John enjoyed their coffee Dean had eaten in record time and was already back on the grass moving around some toys he had outside. In various intervals Mary or John called over to him if he needed to pee, but the little boy always shook his head in the negative. John and Mary played some rounds of catch with their son. Shrieking and giggling Dean toddled as fast as he could away from his parents who pretended to be unable to walk as fast as their child. A minute or two later it was John's turn to catch the little one and he swung him up into the air giving Dean a kiss on the nose and the next moment he felt something wet on his chest.

"Dean pee!" shouted Dean clapping his little hands together.

"Yeah, Daddy knows," grumbled John shooting his laughing wife an annoyed glare.

Mary took Dean from John and leaned over to her husband's ear and teased, "Don't be pissed."

"To late for that, Mary."

* * *

**If you liked it, please review.(suggestions and critic are welcome as well :))  
**


	5. Little Girlfriend

**Just came to me :) **

** AlecDeanFan: I haven't forgotten your suggestion, I' still thinking about how to make it work.**

**And thanks to all those who reviewed **

* * *

„Mary, Dean, I'm home!" shouted John Winchester and closed the door behind him.

Mary quickly appeared in the kitchen door and made shushing noises to John backing him over. Looking at his wife questioningly John followed her into through the kitchen into the living room and out into the garden. Mary pointed to the garden fence separating the Winchester garden from their neighbours'. There stood Dean Winchester, four years old and just tall enough to look over the fence while standing on his tiptoes. On the other side was five-year-old Susan Miller, the neighbour's daughter. Susan pointed at something in the Winchester garden and said something to Dean that couldn't be heard at the backyard door Mary and John were standing at. Whatever she said made Dean nod and soon he headed over to the flower beds. John was about to say something to stop Dean as the little boy was grabbing for a tulip, but Mary shushed him and Dean broke one of the flowers off. Carefully holding the flower Dean walked back to Susan and grinning handed her the tulip. The girl smiled happily and quickly leaned over the fence giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and running back to her house.

Dean stood by the fence and didn't know what to make of Susan's sudden disappearance. Had he done something wrong? But Susan had smiled and given him a kiss, so why would she run away now? Confused Dean turned around and, seeing his parents, hurried over.

Mary scooped up her son and gave him a kiss, "That was very nice of you to give Susan a flower."

"But she ran 'way."

John laughed and leaned over to give him a kiss and said, "Ah don't worry Ace, women sometimes run away when the like something, trust me Susan loved that flower."

"Me bring her one more, t'morrow?" asked Dean.

"That you'll do, my little charmer," laughed John.

"Our Dean is going to be a real ladies-man when he gets older," smiled Mary to herself and followed her husband and son into the house.

* * *

**I know it was a short one, but I liked the idea. Hope I get some reviews.**


	6. Sick

**Thanks as always to those who reviewed.**

**Here is a new Dean's first. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was Friday evening and the Winchester family had just sat down for dinner. Mary dished out the potato soup handing three-year-old Dean a plastic spoon while John tied a bib around his neck. Mary and John started eating but soon stopped when their son didn't start.

"What's wrong Ace? You have to be hungry," said John looking expectantly at Dean.

"No hwungy," the child whispered a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Hey Dean-o, come to mommy, what's wrong with my little angel?" Mary reached over to take her son into her lap, "Oh Dean, you're burning up. John, can you get the child thermometer from the bathroom please."

"Should I call the doc, too?" John asked concerned and visibly more upset than Mary.

"Not yet. Don't worry John, he's a child. Children get sick all the time and now it's Dean's turn."

Mary unbuttoned her son's trousers and pulled them down with the pants. Dean cried when Mary took his temperature, but with John patting his son's head Dean quickly calmed down. The thermometer read 102°F (38,9°C).

"Mary have you seen that?" asked John pointing to red points all over Dean's legs.

"Yes, I did. I think with the fever and those spots... Dean probably has chickenpox."

"So should I call the doc?"

"I think that would be for the best. Meanwhile I will give Dean a quick bath and put him into his PJs."

When John came back into the nursery he found his wife and son in the rocking chair. Mary was humming a song while rocking her baby boy who had already closed his eyes.

"Doc said we could give him an oatmeal bath against the rash and to give him some Infant's Tylenol against the fever. He said he would come by tomorrow morning to have a look at him," whispered John.

The parents waited to give the medicine to Dean until he woke up later in the night crying since they were of the opinion that it was better for Dean to sleep when he could.

~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~

After a not so relaxed night while Mary was preparing breakfast, John took his little boy's temperature again and was happy to see that it had gone down over night and after the medicine.

"Itchy," Dean pouted and tried to scratch his legs and arms.

"Oh no you don't, Ace. No scratching," said John sternly taking his son's small hands into his own.

"But 's itchy, Daddy."

"I know, Dean, how about we get you in the bath your mom prepared? That should stop the itching."

After getting an affirmative nod, father and son headed to the bathroom. Dean who liked water found it particular fun to play in the milky water.

"Daddy, Dean bath in ch'clate milk next?" Dean asked hopefully.

John had to stifle a laugh, "No Dean, you can't bath in chocolate milk. It won't help against the itching."

"But yummy!"

"Yup, I guess it would be yummy. Do you want your boats?"

Dean nodded and John put the toys into the tub.

"Breakfast is ready. Where are my two favourite boys?" shouted Mary from the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later.

"You heard that? Let's hurry you don't keep a woman waiting, especially if she is as beautiful as your mom."

Dean however wasn't thrilled that he had to get out of his most favoured element and pouted and wriggled to stop his dad from lifting him out, but to no avail. John had him dressed only moments later and tickling his tummy had him laughing again in no time at all.

~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~

Shortly after breakfast the doctor showed up and confirmed that Dean had chickenpox. He gave the parents an ointment that would also help for the itchiness.

"Don't worry, it doesn't take long, a week maybe. Just make sure Dean doesn't scratch or it could leave scars," advised the doctor, "The only other advice I can give you is to try to keep him occupied to distract him and don't be surprised if he tires quicker than normal."

After that, the doc bid them goodbye.

Until lunch John and Mary had hopes that it would be a piece of cake to have a child with chickenpox as Dean was quiet a happy camper and nowhere as clingy as he had been the day before when he had had a fever. After lunch however Dean was starting to get itchy again.

"Dean stop the scratching," said John when he walked into the living room and found his son on the couch watching cartoons while absentmindedly scratching on the red spots.

"But I's itch-hy!" whined Dean.

"I know buddy, your mom will be here in a minute and then she will put the ointment on your spots," explained John and pulled his little boy into his lap.

"Daddy read?"

"Sure kiddo," said John and reached into Dean's book box next to the couch.

Mary came in when the two Winchester men were in the middle of "How the Leopard got his Spots".

"Dean, can you come to Mommy so we can put the ointment on?" Mary asked.

"Daddy and Dean read, no time," said Dean.

"Com'on Ace, we can finish the story afterwards," John nudged his child.

Mary quickly got Dean out of his clothes and started to dab the white cream onto the spots all over Dean's body.

"Now Dean, it only takes some minutes to dry completely and then you can put your clothes back on and continue with your story. Just try not to lean onto anything, ok Dean?"

Dean wasn't hearing his mom, he was mesmerised by his reflection in the glass door of one of the cupboards in the living .room.

"Me leopard!" he shouted giggling turning to his parents.

Dean was so happy about being a leopard that he decided after finishing the book with his daddy to play leopard. In the end he felt asleep in his cave, under the table in front of the couch.

~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~

It took five days for Dean's rash to disappear. For the most time he was a happy child and didn't scratch that much. The highlight of the day was always the application of the ointment. John had no idea how often he had to read "How the Leopard got his Spots", but at the end of the five days he even didn't need the book any longer as he knew the text by heart.

"Spots?" Dean asked when he changed out of his PJs in the morning and all the spots were gone.

"No more spots, Ace, that's good. Now you can go back outside and play with other children," explained John and missed his son's frown because he searched for some jeans.

As Dean had occupied himself playing with his stuffed animals, John left him to his own devices: a bad idea.

Shortly before lunch Dean came into the kitchen announcing, "Me got spots back, me leopard again!"

Mary and John groaned as they spotted their son: Dean had somewhere found a red marker and painted spots all over his skin as well as part of his shirt and trousers.

* * *

**Please leave a review. **


	7. Fighting

**I'm back **** got the written part of my finals behind me (there is still an oral part hanging over me...). Still, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope I can update more frequently again. Since this is the only story I didn't update before my exams it's only fair that it is now the first. This one is a prompt from AlecDeanFan who wanted Dean fighting and protecting someone... I hope you like it.**

Fighting

Mary had taken Dean to the local playground to play. The four year old boy sat in the sandbox and contently played with his bucket, shovel and red truck. Dean shovelled sand in the toy car, drove it over to the bucket and emptied the load into it. Mary had watched her son a few minutes before she took out a book to read still glancing over at her son ever so often. It didn't take long until the little boy was happily playing with other children. Mary got absorbed in her book and only looked up when she heard the screaming of children. Quickly she scanned the playground and near the swings she found the source of the commotion. Some older children where now at the playground, too, and things seemed to turn ugly. Dean was with Thomas and his sister Anne from further down the road, and Alan from across the street. The smaller children had taken turns on the only swing they could reach alone and it had been Anne's turn when the older children had appeared.

"Baby-time is over now, scoot, we will play here now," said one of the older children.

"You need wait till we finish," said little Thomas.

"You hear the baby? It thinks it has a say in it.

I said get down from the swings." The older boy said and shoved little Anne from the swing.

Mary couldn't believe her eyes and was up in a second hurrying over to the children.

Anne was crying on the ground and her brother took her into his arms to shush her. Dean and Alan however glared at the older boys and Dean's hands were balled into fists.

"Look out, Luke, he's gonna punch you," laughed on of the bullies.

"Little boy, you don't wanna try that, just get that cry-baby and your friends and leave."

"You don't hit girls! Never!" shouted Dean, ignoring the older boy's threats, remembering John's stern lecture from long ago that it was never ever okay for a boy to hit a girl, and a second later he kicked Luke in the shin.

"Oi, you little piece of shi...," started Luke, but a hand on his shoulder interrupted him.

The next moment he was turned around and looked into the angry eyes of one Mary Winchester.

"What do you think you are doing? Picking on kids much younger than you! I think I will phone your parents this evening, Luke Greenwood and those of your friends. I would suggest, you went home now, all three of you and told your parents what happened here before that. You got me?"

"Yes Ma'am," came the frightened reply from the older boys who hurried away.

Mary gathered the younger children together and brought them to their respective parents who had been unaware of the events as they hadn't seen the children from their places, before walking home with Dean.

"Mommy, me sorry," Dean said quietly when they got home.

Mary was taken aback, "Huh... what are you talking about Dean-o?"

"Me kicked the boy. Daddy says 's not 'llowed. And you mad," said Dean pointing to Mary's face which still held a frown.

"Oh Dean-o, Mommy's not mad at you but at the older boys for hurting Anne and threatening Alan, Thomas and you.

And yes Daddy told you not to kick others. But you tried to protect Anne and it is alright to protect those who are younger than you or yourself for that matter, do you understand?"

Dean looked thoughtfully at his mom for some time before nodding, "So you 's not mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm proud of you Dean-o," said Mary and opened her arms and Dean threw himself into the embrace.

**Please leave a review. **** (And for those who follow the other stories, I'm already working on them, so it shouldn't be long.)**


	8. Big-Boy Bed

**Hi guys, I hope you're still with me here, I'm sorry for the long wait, but there is so much to do at the moment and Weechesters is still my priority.**

**This was a request from scary-blue**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Two-and-a-half-year-old Dean was wriggling in his seat in the cart driven by his father. They were at the furniture store going to pick out a big boy bed for Dean.

"Da-addy, we there soon?" asked the little tyke pounding with his fingers on his dad's hands to get his attention.

"Soon, Ace, just a little bit further down that aisle."

"Where Mommy?" Dean wanted to know looking around for Mary.

John stopped the cart and looked around as well, "Good question Dean-o, I have no idea."

"Mommy bad," stated the child.

"Huh?" John looked at his son questioning.

"Daddy tell Dean no run way in supermarket, Mummy no run away, too."

John chuckled and, seeing his wife approaching, looked at her with his serious face, "Mommy, you are in trouble!"

Mary looked flabbergasted at her husband and child.

"Mommy bad, no run 'way 'lone," Dean all but shouted at his mommy trying to copy his dad's look.

Mary laughed and then addressed her two men, "Ah no, this mommy here," she pointed at herself, "told these two guys, "pointing at Dean and John, "she was going to have a look at the bedcovers over there. You were just not listening."

Mary's two men scrunched up their faces to think about the accusation, maybe Mary had told them… however, in the end both shrugged simultaneously with their shoulders and just followed Mary.

When the small family arrived at the child furniture section John feared that if he didn't get his son out of his seat, the child would jump out by himself; so John quickly parked the cart on the side and helped his son out and put him on his own feet and grabbed his small hand.

"Daddy, a car and a castle and a ship and…" Dean shouted not knowing where to look first.

"Calm down, Ace, we've got time to look at all beds," John said leading the way to the first beds.

They really had everything, beside the race car, castle and ship Dean had already spotted, there was a fire engine design, a helicopter, a Viking ship, bunk beds with slides or climbing walls and those were just the boy beds.

John and Mary had the patience of saints, waiting for their son to look at each and every bed, lay in there, try out all the special features and going back again to have a second or third look at one bed or another.

"Now, Dean, what do you think about all those beds? Know what you want?" asked Mary almost an hour later.

The child didn't look at his mom but his eyes were going to and fro between two beds. Biting his lower lip and scratching his head as his dad often did Dean slowly nodded and pointed at the bed of his choice.

"You sure that's what you want Ace?" asked John and when Dean nodded he clapped his hands, "Then let's get the number of the bed and ask an employee to have it delivered to the cashier."

While John tool care of the bed, Mary and Dean went over to the section with covers to find one that Dean liked.

~;~Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~ Dean~;~

It was one of the few times Dean didn't put up a fuss when told it was bedtime. The child eagerly went into the bathroom to get into his PJs and brush his teeth. Mary had washed the new sheets as soon as they had gotten home so Dean could sleep in them this evening while John had put up the bed with the _help_ of his son. Now Dean had a bed that was designed as a tent and could even be closed with a zipper. The tarpaulin was in grass green and on the inside there were even small bags where they boy could put his child flashlight and some of his books or stuffed animals. Quick as lightning Dean dove under the covers of his new bed his stuffed dog Marge beside him and waited for his mom and dad to come say goodnight.

"Sleep well, my little angle," said Mary and kissed his forehead.

"Night, mummy."

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite you, Ace. You know whatever you dream in your first big boy bed will become true," whispered John and also kissed his son's forehead.

"Night, daddy."

John and Mary left the room, Dean already half asleep and it wasn't before midnight when they heard the pitter-patter of Dean's small feet running across the hallway to their bedroom. The door opened and Dean scrambled onto his parents' bed.

"Scared," he stated before snuggling down between his parents.

"What are you scared of?" inquired John.

"There are bears and monkeys outside my tent," Dean whispered.

John chuckled, "Ok so why don't you sleep here tonight and tomorrow you and I will hunt all the wild animals that are outside your tent?"

"'kay," Dean said and was asleep only one second later.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	9. Sunburn

**Yeah I passed the oral part of my finals on Wednesday! And that was it **

**So here you get a new chapter (for all my stories today) because I am still so happy and at least have clamed down enough to sit in front of my laptop again.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you are all still interested.**

**This was a request by Scary-Blue hope you enjoy it and the rest of you as well ;)**

* * *

The first words that left three-and-a-half-year-old Dean's mouth when he woke up on Saturday morning was, "Swimming?"

Mary laughed and gave her four-year-old son a kiss on the forehead before replying, "Yes Dean, today we are going to the big pool."

Those words worked wonders on the child. He scrambled out of his tent bed and run over to where Mary had already laid out clothes for him.

Dean quickly threw first his t-shirt onto the floor followed by his shorts and socks before turning to his mother, "Where is my swim shorts?

"They are in bathroom, you can put them on first thing but we have to put on some sunscreen before we get you dressed."

Dean considered the answer for a moment before he dashed of in the direction of the bathroom, luckily the door wasn't closed but ajar and John was used to his whirlwind otherwise he might have cut himself with the razor.

"Morning Ace, what got you up and about so fast?" John smiled down at his boy.

"We go swimming!" shouted the excited child.

"That we do, but we need to wash and shave before. Do you need to shave, too, Dean?"

Dean looked at his daddy's face and then nodded.

"Ok here you go kiddo."

John who was almost finished picked Dean up and carefully applied some shaving cream to the child's face.

"There is your razor Dean," said John and handed Dean a plastic knife for children to play with.

Dean looked into the mirror and, with a bit of help from John" managed to get almost all the foam off before he let his dad wash the rest off with a wash cloth.

Meanwhile Mary had come to the bathroom and watched her to men patiently. When Dean was washed Mary quickly covered him in sunscreen and then helped him to put on his swimming trunks.

Breakfast was next then getting completely dressed and off they went to the local swimming pool.

~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~

Dean had lots of fun playing in the kiddie pool with other children. For lunch Mary had made sandwiches which were eaten under a sunshade. Then Mary tried to convince Dean to lay down for a bit but the child was to hyper to stay still. John went to get them ice-cream to keep Dean in the shade for a while longer. However it wasn't long before Dean was eager to go back into the kiddie pool.

Mary forced him to wear a cap and a shirt and put on a new layer of sunscreen. Dean had no problem with the cap but the shirt was really annoying him and he tried to get it off as soon as Mary had put it on.

"Leave your shirt on, buddy, or you can't go into the water," said John sternly and followed his wife and son back to the kiddie pool.

Two more times John had to tell Dean to leave the shirt on before it seemed that the child complied. Mary snuggled up to John and closed her eyes knowing that John would keep an eye on their child even if he was currently reading a book.

John kept an eye on Dean but there where so many children in the pool that most of the time he only saw the boys head between other therefore he missed that Dean had finally gotten rid of the dreaded shirt; Mary didn't notice it either after she had opened her eyes again.

"Mummy, I is thirsty," Dean announced and put his wet hands on his mom's knees.

Mary looked up and groaned, "Oh Dean you are red as a crab."

John frowned at his child, "Dean Winchester, where is your shirt?"

"Gone," was the simple reply.

Mary scooped the boy up, handed him a bottle with juice and carried her sunburned son over to their towels in the shade.

John followed some minutes later after he had retrieved the shirt from the kiddie pools ground. Mary handed him a new shirt and asked him to wet it before she dressed Dean in it.

"Wet, Mommy," complained the boy.

"Well it will help with your sunburn, sweetie."

"Sunburn? Dean didn't touch sun."

Mary had to hide a smile before she answered the child, "You don't have to touch the sun to get burned Dean, it's hot enough to burn you without. Look at your arms, can you see how red they are? That's because you removed your shirt and the sun burned it."

Dean looked thoughtfully at his arms, "Don't like red."

"Too late buddy it will take a day or two until it is back to normal," said John and got their things together.

~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~

In the evening Dean could feel the sunburn and whined constantly. Mary gave him a bath with milk before covering his shoulders and arms which were burned the most with yoghurt to ease the pain.

"Don't scratch, Dean," warned Mary and put the boy on the couch beside his father.

"But it's yucky."

"Yeah it's yucky, but do you remember the chickenpox? All the red dots on your body? You weren't allowed to scratch them either," explained John.

"Me leopard again?" asked Dean almost hopefully.

"Nope, you are more of a crab this time, there are no spots, are there?"

Dean searched his arms and legs then shook his head in the negative.

Mary and John made sure to smear more yoghurt onto Dean's skin and let it dry before he was put to bed.

"Mommy, no swimming tomowow pease, don't wanna no more sunburn," said Dean yawning.

"You don't get sunburn from swimming Dean, only from not doing as you were told. Daddy and I both told you to leave your shirt on now you have to suffer the consequences," said Mary sternly.

"What's conseness?"

"Consequences, Dean. You have a sunburn, because you didn't obey mommy and daddy that are consequences."

"Me no like conqunces," said Dean sadly and hugged Marge a bit tighter before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review **


	10. Big Brother

**Yeah I did it, I wrote a new chapter. Still settling in, but my courses haven't started yet so that's why you get this. Thanks as always to those who reviewed, it means so much to me. **

**So this story was kind of a request by Scary-blue but Frozeninspace wanted a big brother chapter as well, hope you two like this. Well, I hope all of you like it of course.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"Mommy, why don't I have a brother?" Dean asked.

Mary, who was busy making dinner, turned around and looked at her youngster surprised.

"Huh, why do you ask, Dean?"

"Susan said her parents got her a tiny brother and that she now is a big girl and has to take care of him. I want to be big, too," Dean explained. He had been in the garden before and spoken to the girl next door over the fence again.

Mary smiled, "So you want to have a little brother whom you can look after, too?"

Dean nodded eagerly.

"So, supposed, daddy and me get you a little brother, you would look out for him, so nothing could hurt him?"

Again Dean nodded.

"And if we can't get you a brother but a sister? Would that also be ok?"

"I look out for her, too?" Dean asked.

"Sure, wouldn't make any difference. You would still be a big brother."

Dean considered the answer for a moment then he nodded, "Then it's ok."

"And would you share your toys with your sibling?"

Another nod from Dean.

"Mommy, can we get me a brother or sister, t'morrow?"

"Oh Dean-o, it takes a bit longer then that. But you know what: mommy and daddy already ordered a little brother or sister for you."

Dean looked uncertain at his mommy, "When will I get it?"

"Well, your little brother or sister is already here, it's in mommy's tummy."

"Why is it in your tummy? Did you eat it?" Dean looked fearfully at his mommy.

"No, Dean," laughed Mary, "That is how it works. The little baby has to grow some more, so it is in mommy's tummy where it is protected. And when it is big and strong enough to get out, mommy will go to the hospital and they will get it out there."

Dean approached Mary and laid a hand on her stomach, "The little baby is in there already?"

This time it was Mary who nodded.

"And it will come out some time?"

"Of course."

"When will I be a big brother, Mommy, when is the baby coming out?"

"Well since the baby is already here, you already are a big brother, Dean."

"Me is already big brother?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yes, you are."

Dean's eyes lit up and he squealed in happiness, "I is big brother now."

"What do you say, Dean. Do you want to be the one telling daddy that you are getting a little sibling?"

"Daddy doesn't know?"

"No, only you and me know it. Daddy and mommy may have ordered it, but only mommies know, when the baby is there," Mary explained.

"Yeah, Dean tell!" the child shouted.

"Ok, so how about that, Mommy already bought a plushy for the new baby, we gonna put it on daddy's chair and when he asks you to put your toy away, you can tell him it isn't yours but your little brother's or sister's?"

"Mommy, can I give the baby one of my toys?"

Mary was surprised, but of course said yes, "So which of your stuffed friends is going to be for the baby?"

"I gonna look," said Dean and run for his room.

Soon he was back, holding a stuffed monkey in his hands which he had only gotten recently.

"That one is for the baby? Are you sure you want to give it away? It's your newest friend," Mary asked carefully.

Dean nodded eagerly, "Yes, so Bobby doesn't have many friends yet, so he and the baby can be friends first."

~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~;~Dean~

Dean was fidgeting when it was time that John came home. He constantly looked out of the window and gave a shout when he finally saw John coming down the street.

As soon as John was inside, Dean tried to drag him into the kitchen, "Daddy, we have dinner, now."

"Hold on Ace, I need to wash my hands first and you, too."

Reluctantly Dean followed John to the bathroom and washed his hands, before dragging his dad over to the kitchen. John wasn't questioning Dean's antics as the little boy probably was just hungry and missing his dad after the weekend when they had played almost the whole time.

So John grabbed the backrest of his chair to pull it out from under the table and found Dean's monkey on it.

"Hey Ace, you lost Bobby."

"No, didn't."

"Sure you did, just take him back to your room will you."

"It's not mine, daddy."

John quirked an eyebrow and took in his son's excitement. The little boy was bouncing on his heels a wide grin on his face trying to hold back the giggles. Next he looked at his wife, who was also grinning from ear to ear.

Mary was so proud of her little boy as he managed to stick to what they had trained the last half hour.

"So if it's not yours, whose is it then?" John asked.

"The baby's," Dean stated.

"The baby's? What baby are you talking about Dean?"

"Me is big brother now, Daddy. Mommy said so. And Bobby is for the baby."

John turned to Mary, "We are getting a baby?"

"Congratulations, Daddy," said Mary smiling and coming over to give John a kiss.

John couldn't believe what he had heard. He was getting another child. His Mary was pregnant again. However, the little boy that was already there demanded his dad's attention.

"Da-ddy!"

"Sorry Ace, what did you say."

"Bobby is for the baby. So it has a friend. Like me and Marge."

"That's very nice of you Dean: to give your little sibling one of your stuffed friends. But tell me, what do you want a brother or a sister?"

"Does no matter. Mommy said I be big brother for sister or brother."

"Oh yes you are, you will be the bestest brother the little guy could ever wish for I'm sure," said John and dropped a kiss on his child's head.

* * *

**Hope you liked that one. Please leave a review.**


End file.
